Happy New Year
by Rizzling
Summary: Everying at BPD think Jane and Maura are a couple, when Jane finds out, she tries to make it clear that she is in fact straight. But she can't hide the turth of the matter, even from herself. Oneshot based on a Being Erica episode.


**December 20****th****.**

It was too much Sam Adams that had started it all. Jane and Frankie were sitting on the back porch of Maura's house, an icy beer encased in their gloved hands.

"So," Frankie sighed heavily, his breath escaping in a large white plume. "When are you gonna tell Ma?"

Jane frowned as she took a long drink from her bottle and eyed her younger brother with confusion. "Tell Ma what?"

Frankie laughed around his mouthful of beer and shoved Jane playfully. "You know..." Jane only stared blankly at him. "About Maura." Jane's brown only furrowed further.

"What about her?" Jane set her bottle down in the snow and turned to face her brother squarely.

"Oh hey, it's ok." Frankie sat back, trying to put some space between himself and the expression on Jane's face. "I just..."

"You just what?!"

"It's..." Frankie drank deeply before continuing. "Well, everyone talks about it." As soon as the words were out, he regretted them, Jane's well sculpted eyebrow arching sharply. "I mean, I don't... but some of the guys, and girls, I mean, its not a pervy thing."

"Spit it out Frankie." Jane pulled his bottle from his hand and set it next to her own, he'd evaded the truth long enough.

"Are you dating Maura?" he asked eventually.

For a few minutes Jane was stunned into silence. "What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, we're just... wait, what?" She punched him less than playfully in the arm. "What do you mean everyone talks about it, about what exactly?"

Realising he had no way out, Frankie cleared his throat, inhaled a lung full of icy Boston winter and spoke. "Everyone is convinced you and Maura are dating." The pause only served to make Jane more nervous. "They have a bet on when you're going to go public with it."

"Really?!"

"She's a great woman, Jane." Frankie's back pedalling only served to irritate Jane further. "I mean, you know we'd all be cool with it, y'know, if you two were..."

"Well we're not!" Jane got to her feet, accidentally kicking the beers over in the process. "And it's none of anyone's business if we were." With that, she turned smartly on her heels and pulled open the door, welcoming the flood of heat that masked the crimson flush in her cheeks.

-/-

The party had been a huge success. What had started out as Jane's extended family coming over for dinner turned into a few drinks then the music went on, and the Rizzolis got a bit, well a bit Rizzoli. After her conversation with Frankie on the porch, Jane had found herself watching the honey-haired doctor as she interacted with her family. _Did people really think they were a couple?_ She couldn't help but wonder as she watched Maura work the room. The wine in her glass added a healthy glow to her cheeks.

"Hey." Maura was at her side almost as soon as she'd come back in. "Are you having fun?" Jane grinned, she couldn't help herself. Sure, they spent a lot of time together and they were a great team. But that's all it was,right? Even she couldn't deny the spark between them. Maura brushed a dark curl from Jane's face. "I'm great!" Jane told her, before taking her wine glass and retreating to the kitchen to fill it.

The evening had turned into morning faster than anyone thought possible and by 2am, everyone had finally left.

"So..." Jane flopped next to Maura on the sofa and yawned. "Frankie told me something tonight."

Maura stifled her own yawn. "He did?" she hiccuped and giggled.

"Apparently, the entire department thinks we're sleeping together. Isn't that crazy?" Jane's deep chocolate eyes settled firmly on Maura.

Maura avoided her gaze. "Do they?" her voice trembled.

The silence was too much, too loud, and too tense.

"Maura." Jane waited for the doctor to look at her. "You know, I'm.." her voice dropped off, leaving the remainder of the sentence unsaid, despite herself, her eyes filled with sad tears. She'd never meant to give maura any false hope.

Maura half laughed, half sighed. "Yeah, I know." She didn't sound convinced.

"I'm sorry..." Jane continued, wishing she had never mentioned anything. "I just, I don't want to send any more mixed signals to anyone..." she reached out and squeezed Maura's hand. "Especially you."

"Y'know." The tremble in Maura's voice was more evident now. "This is better, it keeps everything..."

"Clear?" Jane offered. She fixed Maura in her gaze. "Alright then!". Jane went to get up but Maura held her hand, keeping her on the couch.

"But I have something to tell you." Maura swallowed loudly. "I'm bisexual." Jane only squeezed her hand and smiled warmly, "And I think you are beautiful." Jane blushed furiously and dropped her gaze, Maura guided her face back up to meet her eyes. "I'm really attracted to you... and I know you just wanna be friends." Jane's blush only deepened and she found herself licking her lips. "But in the spirit of being frank," Maura continued, fuelled by too much wine, "I have wanted you since the moment we met."

Jane sat silently. There were no words. They sat for five minutes, maybe ten, maybe even an hour before Jane stood up silently. "Goodnight Maura." She placed a soft kiss on her friends head and took herself up to bed.

**-/-**

**December 29****th****.**

The Dirty Robber was packed, cops, scientists, and secretaries filled every gap. The music and alcohol flowed freely. The Christmas party was in full swing as Jane, Maura, Frankie, and Korsak squeezed their way in.

They'd been there for all of two drinks when Jane and Maura found themselves at the bar to buy another round.

"Compliments of the gentlemen." Murray pushed two cocktails in front of them and gestured towards two men at the end of the bar. Sipowitz and Brown. Both from Vice and both with a lax approach to what was appropriate flirting behaviour. To say they were slimy would be an understatement. Both were dressed like someone from the 80s, complete with their jacket sleeves pushed up. Beads of sweat crowned the taller one's forehead and the other gawked at them as though they were a fresh-from-the-oven turkey. The guys oozed desperation and sleeziness. As Jane and Maura met their gaze, both men raised their glasses, arrogant confidence on their faces.

Sharing a look with Maura, Jane shrugged and lifted her brightly coloured cocktail, causing Maura to do the same. "Cheers!" Their glasses clinked together and before Jane got the drink to her mouth, the men left the end of the bar and started pushing their way towards them.

"Oh shit, they're coming." She yelled into Maura's ear.

Maura glanced over and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Come on!" she called over her shoulder as she led Jane to the dance floor.

"Ooh nice one!" Jane leant in to yell in Maura's ear.

The music was perfect for dancing and they did, occasionally bumping into neighbouring dancers as they moved. Jane's eyes scanned the crowd for the men and she saw them trying to move through the throng of dancers.

"I think you made a bad situation worse." she said, nodding in their direction. "Don't take this the wrong way, ok?"

Jane pulled Maura close, their bodies almost becoming one as they moved. It was as though everyone else in the room had vanished and it was just them. The music suddenly didn't matter as they moved as one, completely out of step with the music. Maura spun Jane in her arms before pulling her close, her hand running through her long, dark hair and onto her chest. Behind them, unnoticed, Sipowitz and Brown turned and gave up hope. Maura's hand tried to pull Jane's onto her waist but the brunette turned in her embrace and continued to dance as close as they could. Maura's hands roamed down her thighs until she glanced around and noticed the men they'd been trying to deter had vanished from sight, possibly the bar itself. It was only then that she pulled Jane back towards the bar to conclude their initial task. Another round for everyone.

-/-

Jane slumped onto Maura's couch and kicked her shoes off with a pained laugh as Maura returned from the kitchen with a glass of wine for herself and another bottle of beer for Jane.

"Where did you buy those, Chinatown?" Maura laughed as she sat on the edge of the coffee table and waited for Jane to move her legs so she could pass.

"Your fancy shoes," Jane nodded towards Maura's Louboutin-encased feet, "Cost like a zillion dollars." She held up her shoes, "These cost 20." She threw them over the back of the couch. "And I got them in Hell!"

She rubbed the blisters on her feet with one hand and took the beer with the other.

"They look great on you, Jane." Maura whispered, her voice hoarse from all the yelling they'd been forced to do. Jane dropped her eyes and laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed." Maura giggled.

"I'm not!" Jane insisted, the nervous laugh still in her voice.

"Yes you are." Maura laughed too as Jane met her eyes and instantly blushed. "I know you, Jane. Your face tells me everything."

"Oh yeah?" Jane teased, her face suddenly serious. "Fine. What does my face tell you right now?"

Maura studied her, resisting the urge to reach out and run her fingers over Jane's cheek. "Hmm." Maura licked her lips and sat on her hand. "Nervousness around the mouth." She studied the brunette carefully, "Trying to be tough, but your eyes..." she trailed off and swallowed, "your eyes betray a bit of.." she hesitated, searching the deep chocolate eyes carefully. "doubt. A bit of insecurity." Jane held Maura's gaze. "Like you want to say something but you're afraid you'll lose your nerve." Jane half smiled and tilted her head slightly, unable to pull away from Maura's intense hazel eyes. "What do you wanna say?" the doctor asked eventually. "Tell me."

Jane's eyes flicked to Maura's lips before she leant in, capturing them cautiously and pressing a warm kiss squarely on her mouth. Maura's hand reached up and tangled in her hair as she returned the kiss. Soft warm lips together, nothing more but everything at once.

Jane pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open and leaving Maura speechless. Tears choked Jane's throat. "Wow." she breathed softly, "you know, its kinda late so maybe I should just go."

Maura, sat, somewhat stunned. "Yeah." She watched as Jane retrieved her shoes and headed for the door.

"Jane."

"Thank you for a great night." Jane pulled open the door and threw a weak smile over her shoulder leaving Maura to stare longingly after her.

The door slammed and, in the brash snow, Jane slid down the door, running her hands through her hair as emotion crashed around in her chest. She turned and stared at the door, a hand instinctively reaching for the handle before she turned and headed for the street.

**December 31****st**

Frankie pushed open the door to Jane's apartment, his arms loaded with brown bags. "I had to go to four stores to get ice." he sighed as he set the bags on the counter. The apartment was decorated for the New Years party that somehow Jane had thought was a good idea to host.

"I told you its not that big a deal." Jane started putting the groceries away and setting the beer into the large bucket in the corner of the kitchen.

"Hi." the voice from the door caused both Rizzoli siblings to turn. In its mouth stood Maura in a simple vest and jeans.

"Hi." Jane croaked. She couldn't remember Maura looking more beautiful than in that moment.

"I thought you might need some help setting up." Maura asked hopefully. "But it seems like you have some?"

"No, no, no, it's great, Frankie was just getting ice."

"Hey Maur." Frankie grinned at her as Jane's penetrating stare bore into him. "So, I'm gonna go shower and stuff." He said, winking indiscreetly at his sister as he made his way to the door. Maura let herself in and smiled warmly at him as he left.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Maura walked deliberately each step carefully, nervously, measured.

"I'm good, I'm fine, I'm really good..." Jane shoved her hands into her pockets and paced the kitchen. "I hope that you're still going to come to the party tonight because, well I want you and I wouldn't want what happened between us to make you not want to come or anything." Maura remained silent as she crossed to stand in front of Jane.

"I really don't want what happened to get in the way of our relationship." Jane finished. "Friendship, I mean our friendship."

"Jane." It was a breathy whisper but it silenced Jane almost immediately. Maura leant in and kissed Jane softly. "Ok?"

"Ok." Jane's voice was clear and steady as she met Maura half way and deepened the following kiss. It was everything she'd seen in films and in her head she could almost hear an orchestra. Maura's hands roamed over the casual, tight fitting shirt Jane worn, her fingers popping buttons slowly as she pulled back.

"Maura." Jane breathed her name and Maura felt her body react to the warm sound.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Maura purred into her ear, her slender fingers roaming across Jane's olive skin. She kissed softly over Jane's neck, fighting the urge to nip the smooth skin and leave her mark and smiled as Jane shrugged voluntarily out of her shirt. The apartment was warm but Jane shivered as Maura kissed over her shoulder before stopping and stepping back. She peeled the vest over her head to reveal a black lacy bra and in Jane's hungry gaze she found herself suddenly nervous.

Jane pulled Maura close to her, their bodies melting together as their lips met once more. It was Jane again that deepened the kiss, her hands exploring Maura's body as their tongues met, tentative and new.

Maura pushed her backwards into the counter and Jane broke the kiss as her breath caught.

"Maura." she gasped... "Maura, please." she bowed her head. Her body and mind raced with too many emotions. "Please, its too fast." Jane felt tears sting her eyes as she spoke. "I mean we kissed but its..."

"I thought you..." Maura spoke over her softly.

Behind them the door opened, Frankie was fiddling with his cell. "I got all the way to the car before I realised I'd left my... oh my." he looked up and immediately Jane's hands covered Maura's breasts. Her instinct to protect Maura in every way including her dignity not lost, even when her head swirled.

"Frankie!"

"I'm so sorry..." he backed away slowly, his hands covering his eyes as he moved.

As the door slammed, both women stood there in stunned silence. Maura was the first to gather herself and soon followed Frankie out into the night.

====/=====

The party was going well and Jane mingled, laughed and joked with her friends. Maura had kept her distance, choosing to remain alone. Finally Korsak pulled her to one side. "Jane... what on earth?" he grinned mischievously at her

"Oh my god, did Frankie tell you?"

"Well yeah, he did. But why didn't you?" he pulled her into a bear hug. "Did you think I wouldn't accept you?"

"No... No!" Jane said loudly.

"It's not really a big surprise." Korsak told her. "We've suspected you two for a while now."

"I'm not gay." Jane told him firmly. "Excuse me."

She marched to Frankie who was stuffing his face full of chips and dip. "Did you have to tell everyone?" Frankie looked up and grinned, chips falling from the corner of his mouth.

"Like you'd keep it quiet if you saw me making out with a guy!" he said and washed the chips down with beer. "Here," he offered her a shot, "now, throw this back and stop being a coward." Maura walked past them silently, her eyes burning into Jane as she moved before sitting with Korsak.

"Is this where you tell me you're gay?" Frankie asked, setting his empty shot glass back on the table.

"No!" Jane told him sternly.

"Oh well, I'm confused then." Frankie smiled as Jane turned back to gaze at Maura.

"Yeah, that makes two of us then."

"So, let me get this straight." Frankie took a long drink. "When you were with Maura, did it feel right?"

"No!" Jane said immediately. "Yes." she admitted coyly, stealing Frankie's beer and draining the bottle. "It's always felt right with her."

"Then do something about it." Frankie shoved his sister towards where Maura was sitting.

Stumbling towards the corner, Jane cleared her throat and almost immediately, Korsak excused himself.

"Hey." Jane offered weakly.

"Hey." Maura replied. Jane could tell she was hurt.

"Look, about this. I mean, I don't know if this could work or..."

"10!" everyone started counting together as the tv was turned up, drowning out.

"It's ok Jane, I understand." Maura shouted, trying to get herself heard.

"6...5...4..."

"No, I don't think you do!" Jane yelled. It seemed like the whole of Boston were counting out the old year, and what Jane needed most to say.

"I wanna do this..." Jane tried again, only to be drowned out.

"3...2...1... Happy new years!" cheers erupted along with party poppers, balloons and anything else that would make a noise. Maura only shrugged and shook her head, trying to convey that she couldn't hear Jane.

Suddenly, Jane grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and kissing her without hesitation. It was deep and passionate and Maura hesitated for a second before losing herself in Jane's embrace. Her hands tangled in Jane's hair like they belonged there and as the cheers and poppers died down, Jane and Maura finally parted.

As they pulled away, their foreheads resting on one anothers, the room filled with more cheers and applause, everyone raised their glass to the couple.

"Happy new year." Maura whispered.


End file.
